Super Egg Man
If you want to make fanart for this here hero, go ahead. Send the piece to me if you wish for it to be put in the gallery down there at the bottom of this here page, see. Super Egg Man '''is a masked hero in the Underground. Nobody knows who this mysterious vigilante is. As far as anyone knows, his magic is '''Avgókinesis. Backstory He was an anthropomorphic hawk, born in the deepest slums of the Capital, where only the bravest and stupidest dare enter. His parents were members of the Royal Guard, sent there to stop the vicious crimes that were happening throughout this dark, dark area of the beautiful city. They raised him for about two years, until one of the most notorious, evil, black-hearted criminals out there, a shady Kaygora under the name "Zero", killed them both. Filled with rage and the want to avenge his parents and help others, he began practicing his magic. His father's magic was fire and his mother's was water, so he tried to make a water or fire ball. Instead, he found that instead of creating fire or water, he manipulated something else entirely... Description Super Egg Man is a brown anthropomorphic hawk monster. He is a vigilante, doing the Royal Guard's job, and sometimes doing it better than they can, even with his terrible magic. He enjoys helping others, and defeating criminals, just like his parents used to do. He is very selfless, and always puts others' lives in front of his own. Affiliations Friends * Alegreya - He and Alegreya met at a bar, and soon became drinking buddies. He doesn't want to admit it but he has a crush on Alegreya. * Papyrus - He and Papyrus met in Snowdin. He enjoys Papyrus's company, and likes how friendly he is. * Admiral Bajuro Koden - Super Egg Man found Admiral wandering around Waterfall. He asked Admiral where he lived, and Admiral replied "I don't have a home". He has grown fond of the child, and is thinking about adopting him. * Coreena - During a storm when everyone was home, he was still in Snowdin. Desperate for attention, he began speaking to a bird he saw in the tree. After learning of her sentience, they became friends. He let her live in his apartment since she had nowhere to go. Enemies * Zero(Norgarif) - Zero was the man who killed his family. * Criminals - He takes down criminals for a living. * Undyne - His technical enemy, as she is currently hunting him down to stop him, however they are both on the same side. Acquaintances * Sans - As much as he enjoys Sans's company, he thinks of him as a bad influence on Papyrus. Family * Parents(deceased) Romantic Partners(s) * Alegreya - After he eventually confessed, Alegreya reciprocated the feelings. They are currently in a sort of relationship. Stats Base Stats HP: 3,500 AT: 60 DF: 70 Genocide Stats HP: 5,000 AT: 90 DF: 70 If Admiral is Killed HP: 10,000 AT: 99 DF: 30 Equipment AT: Feather Blades - 70 AT. These feather-shaped blades prove as an efficient weapon for killing or incapacitating enemies. DF: Hero Outfit - 30 DF. This white and yellow outfit covers his torso and legs, leaving only his wings exposed. The top contains a mask that covers everything but his eyes and beak. ACTs Check, Beg, Complain, Befriend Battle Super Egg Man will only fight you if you have committed some sort of crime. Attacks Hero's Blades: Sends out three waves of feather blades. Small gaps are between each feather blade. Egg strike: Sends out eggs that bounce around the bullet board. Attack lasts seven seconds. Mega Egg: Sends out a giant egg that covers the entire bullet board. It will either be cyan or orange. No warning is given as to which color, so quick thinking is required. Egg fist: He creates a large fist over his arm made of eggs. An exclamation point will cover half the bullet board. This area is where he will punch. Genocide Attacks Hero's Strike: Sends out six waves of feather blades. Small gaps are between each feather blade. Egg barrage: Sends out large eggs that bounce around the bullet board. Attack lasts nine seconds. Mega Eggs: Sends out three giant eggs that cover the entire bullet board. Will be either cyan or orange. No warning is given as to which color. Super egg fist: He creates a large fist over his arm made of eggs. An exclamation point will cover two thirds of the bullet board. This area is where he will punch. If Admiral is Killed Hero's Last Stand: Sends out nine waves of feather blades. Extremely small gaps are between each one. Egg assault: Sends out very large eggs that bounce around the bullet board. Attack lasts fifteen seconds. Mega Egg Barrage: Sends out five giant eggs that cover the entire bullet board. Only a certain part of each egg will be orange or cyan. No warning is given as to which color. Shattered fist: He creates a large fist over his arm made of shattered eggs. An exclamation point will cover almost the entire bullet board, vertically and horizontally, leaving a gap exactly the size of the SOUL. Extreme precision is needed to avoid. Sparing To spare Super Egg Man(white), you must beg for your life three times. To spare Super Egg Man(yellow), you must beg twice, then You can't spare him on the Genocide Route, only flee. You can't spare or flee from him if you have killed Admiral. Quotes Encounter "Stop, villain!" Encounter "What?" #1 "Urgh... maybe..." #2 "AHH! Fine!" #3 "Stop complaining!" Complain "Never with a criminal like you!!!" Befriend "Ok... I-I guess we can be friends... but ONLY if you stop being a criminal!" after Beg #2 "Impossible..." ''Death ''"HOW COULD YOU?!?!" Kill Genocide Encounter "How could you... MONSTER!!!!" Encounter "After what you did? Is that a joke?" Beg "Shut up." Complain "NEVER!" Befriend "No! NO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! I- I won't... I won't... lose to you..." Death If Admiral is Killed "HE WAS JUST A KID!!!" Encounter "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Beg "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Complain "WHY WOULD I BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, YOU CHILD MURDERER!!!" Befriend "I won't lose... no... I... WON'T! I-I can't... Allen... I'm sorry..." Death Flavor Text Prepare to pay for your crimes. ''Encounter ''You beg for your life. ''#1 ''You plead. ''#2 ''You give him puppy eyes. ''#3 ''You complain of your hunger. ''Complain ''You ask to become friends with him. ''Befriend ''You ask for friendship. ''after Beg #2 Genocide Flavor Text ''It's the hero. ''Encounter ''You "beg" for your life. ''Beg ''You complain of your hunger. ''Complain ''You ask to become "friends" with him. ''Befriend If Admiral is Killed 'Avgókinesis'. Encounter ''You beg. ''Beg ''Complaints are annoying, right? ''Complain ''Friends to the End. ''Befriend Trivia * He was made as a semi-parody of Batman. * '''Avgókinesis' is the kinetic ability to manipulate eggs. Category:Male Category:Monster Category:OC